


Artista Won't You Sleep?

by upset_and_confused



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Excessive Use of Riario's First Name, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is manic at the best of times, psychotic at the worst, and a god when he drinks too much espresso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artista Won't You Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I have ever done for this fandom and heavily looked over by a dedicated watcher who got me into the show in the first place. Anyway, this started as an idea that hit me at work a night of texting later it became this fic and four days later it got posted.

This was not Zo’s fault. Okay, maybe a little. Maybe more than a little. Yes, okay it was mostly Zo's fault, but Riario had a hand in it too.  _Zo_  had been the one to give him the espresso... 

“What’s wrong maestro?” Nico asked as he sat across from Leo and watched the artista sketch absentmindedly then yawn widely.

 "You're an intern, Nico, not a slave,” Zo sighed with a roll of his eyes, attempting to discretely light a cigarette, earning him a sharp look from Guiliano across the way. It was a crime that they'd implemented a no smoking policy.

 “I don’t mind…” Leo muttered distractedly as he gave another long yawn and closed his eyes briefly.

 "Really, Leo…” Zo looked at him pointedly, “Are you okay, is Riar-?”

 “Giro is treating me just fine.” He snapped as he looked up angrily at Zo, His eyes looked horribly bloodshot and the dark circles that had taken up residence under them gave the artist a hollow look.

 “Leo?” Nico asked, furrowing his brow, he hated Riario. Nico was fiercely protective and horribly jealous for Leo, there was no school boy crush, simply devotion from student to, well, maestro. “If he is hurting you in any wa-“

 “For the love of Christ, I did not come out with you to be interrogated, just allow me peace to finish my project, I miss my fucking bed.” he retorted as he hunched over his paper again with renewed vigor, fingers tapping against his pencil. 

Nico took that as his cue to leave, patting Leo on the shoulder and accepting a side arm hug from Zo.

“So he kicked you out of bed?” Zo asked shuffling his tarot cards thoughtfully.

“No admittance to the room for any reason until the commission is finished.” Leo replied, sighing as he sat back and tossed his pencil down in defeat. “I just can’t focus. The project is  _painfully_  boring and I hate to be bored…” He closed his eyes “I also hate sleeping on my work bench.” 

Well that explained the bags and the blood shot eyes, when Leo got too bored on a project he tended to nap away the responsibility until the eleventh hour and throw together the most magnificent cluster fuck imaginable and still be paid. 

“So you’re having trouble staying awake to finish the commission?” Zo asked. 

“Yes…” Leo sighed “And Giro was very clear on me not being allowed in bed until it was done… bastardo…” He griped as he blotted out his work. “I just need to stay properly awake…” He grumbled. 

Zo looked down at his drink, he had really been looking forward to this new flavor but he supposed… “Here.” He said holding the espresso out, “You need it more than me.” 

Leo took a sniff and hummed, “Thank you, Zo, the regular stuff just wasn’t cutting it.” 

He took a sip.

** 

“You unholy son of a mongrel bitch!” 

“It’s three in the fucking morning, Riario!” 

“Zoroaster do you really think I am unaware of the time!?” 

“Why the hell are you calling me!?” 

Zo hears the phone being moved from where it was cradled against Riario’s cheek and suddenly all he can hear is a horrible symphony of crashes and what might be One Direction in Italian. “What the hell?” He asked holding the phone away from his ear and wincing. 

“He hasn’t slept or even tried to get into the room since he met you for coffee five days ago, Zo.” Riario growled into the receiver, “You. Tell. Me.” 

So maybe it had been all Zo’s fault…

** 

Zo arrived to the studio loft and found a frantic Riario chewing a worried hole in his lip and hoping from one foot to the other as he waited, “You know in another life I could have made passionate love to you, Giro.” He said sweetly as he got off his bike. 

“Not if we both lived a million lives, Zoroaster.” Riario groused and rubbed his face. God did he look tired. 

“Having trouble sleeping?” Zo asked as he set his helmet on the bike seat. 

“I always sleep poorly when he’s working like this.” Riario shot back as he opened the door and what may have been an Italian cover off Toxic met their ears. “And the shitty pop music does not help.” 

When the door to Leo’s shop opened Zo instantly flinched back. The smell first of all, like something had died then been slow cooked in bleach, there was the noise too, noise that was so much louder than it had been outside and made Zo’s brain hurt, and finally the shop itself; normally it was a wreck, canvases everywhere, bits and pieces of machines, half-finished sculptures, and one time filled with live, free flying, birds, but this was a true masterpiece. 

There was at least fifty coffee cups scattered around the area, an enormous welded sculpture with… things, hanging from it, three separate fires all blazing in various places, and a small group of what must have been homeless men cooking something on one. 

“Leonardo!” Riario yelled “Le-!“ Both men jumped back in shock as the artist dropped out of nowhere at all and landed on the table in front of them, sending papers flying and splashing paint of the three of them. He looked something like death warmed over, pale, waxy, his hair all standing on end, his eyes looked madder than normal and he smelled like he hadn’t bathed since Zo had seen him five days ago. 

“Hello, love!” He said grabbing Riario by the lapels and kissing him sloppily enough that even Zo felt the need to turn around. 

Finally Riario disentangled himself and shoved Leo off of him, “Leonardo- what-?”

“Do you like it?” He asked excitedly, waving his hands everywhere, his fingers tapping away wildly “I can  _feel everything._ ” He gasped, grabbing Riario then Zo by the cheeks. “The whole of the universe just screaming to be felt and I can  _feel it_.” he laughed in a way that made Zo worried. 

“Leo come on, we’re worried about you, you haven’t been outside-“ 

“Too busy.” 

“Haven’t eaten-“ 

“Busy.” 

“You hate pop music-“ 

“Stimulates my brain cells.” He bounced down and swept his hand around “I am a god and this is my domain, I am powered by the energies of the universe and espresso, did you know Medici’s delivers? Really wonderful…” 

He continued to run about talking about this or that while Riario scowled at Zo, “It was one cup!” Zo protested as the former priest advanced with murder in his eyes. 

Then they heard a shout and a crash.

** 

Falling in love with an enigmatic genius had been a horrible plan Riario decided as he carefully set a naked Leonardo in a warm bath and washed him gently. He had given up his faith, his life, his family, and his inheritance for this idiot. 

“You are a fucking mistake, Leo.” He sighed as he tenderly smoothed a washcloth under his eyes. “Should have left when the Holy Father found us necking in the confessional.” 

He decided he would have been much happier if he had just stayed the dutiful nephew of the Pope, he even had a cardinal position ready for him when he the current occupant died. But then Leo had happened and he had brought Riario sketches of himself preaching and praying, then a few of him when he was laughing and Leo had said he had the prettiest smile and that had been that. 

Now, here he was, carrying his lover to bed and crawling in behind him to wrap his arms around the prone figure and kiss his ear. “I hate you, artista.” He chided as he closed his eyes, “Worst thing that ever happened to me.”

** 

Leonardo da Vinci woke slowly which was unusual for him, as a general rule he woke half way through the night gasping or shouting, it had almost gotten to the point where Girolamo didn’t wake up when Leo shot up and started yelling. This morning was different, he woke up naturally, his eyes fluttering open and his face pressed snugly against something warm and soft.   

“Finally awake are we?” He looked blearily to see Giro grinning down at him, his reading glasses slipping low on his nose. “Good.” That grin was the last thing he saw before the bible study book connected with his face. 

“For the love of Christ!” Leo yelled as he grabbed at his face in surprise and was rolled over kicking and yelping in undeniable fear. 

“You bastardo!” Giro screamed as he grabbed a pillow and started smacking Leo with it “You were asleep for days. I thought you were in a fucking coma or something worse!” 

Leo, meanwhile, was yelping and batting at his lover under the onslaught, “I’m sorry!” He tried as he attempted to smack the other man away, “You’re fucking hurting my fragile head!” He squealed which only earned him a sharp slap. “Fucking ow!” He screamed as he smacked Giro’s thigh. “Stop! Stop! Okay no more espresso, swear to god just lay off!” 

The hit finally subsided as Giro huffed and starred at him angrily, “I hate you.” He said as he got out of bed, giving Leo a very good look at his naked ass. “I hate you and I should have never run off with you.” 

Leo pouted, batting his eyes and reaching to touch Girolamo’s leg, “Giro…” He muttered as he looked up at the other man, “I won’t do it again… I promise.” He crossed his heart and looked up at him with soft eyes. 

Girolamo sighed “You’re a mess.” He muttered softly, wiping a trail of drool from the corner of Leo’s mouth. “I’m a mess for staying here. Much happier in the church.” He leaned down and pressed their lips together, the kiss told Leo everything he needed to know, and the kiss he gave back let Girolamo know it was all returned.


End file.
